Kazakhbrick
Repubrick of Kazakhstan |nativename = : Қазақкірпіш Qazaqkirpish : Казахкирпич Kazakhkirpich |founded = December 16, 1991 |onlypredecessor = Kazakh SSRbrick |predicon = Kazakh SSR |image = Traditional kazakhstan by kaliningradgeneral-dbgohqg.png |caption = We invented largest space launch facility! |government = Authoritarian Presidential Republic. |personality = Peaceful, Friendly, Brave, Kebab |language = Official languages: Kazakh Russian Minority languages: Korean German Polish Yiddish Ukrainian Turkish Uzbek Uyghur |type = Turkic |capital = Nur-Sultanbrick |affiliation = CISball OICball SCOball Turkic Councilball Eurasian Unionball BRICSbrick |religion = Islam Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = All except Uzbekistanball Father LET ME JOIN BRICS Belarusball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Uzbekistanball (sometimes) Turkmenistanball Iranball Mongoliaball Tatarstanball Bashkortostanball Azerbaijanball Kebab Sakhaball U MAD RUSSIA? only Slav that like kebab South Koreaball U MAD, CHINA? Kuwaitball Brother? Is that you? Also my brother |enemies = ISISball very nosey people with bone in their brain (sometimes) Soviet Unionball REMOVE BORAT! Or else... kebab remover |likes = Other Stans, Al-Farabi, meat, Jah Khalib, potassium, cotton (is of important Export stuff), Nursultan Nazarbayev, Naming everything after Nazarbayev, Space Stations, Vodka, Being Futuristic when it comes to Nursultanbrick, BRICSbricks, Ninety One, Dimash Kudaibergen, Junior Eurovision, Being the greatest country in the world, Uranium |hates = Spongebob Squarepants, Being invaded, Borat, Borat mankini, being called Christian just because he celebrates Christmas, being mistakened for an Islamic country just for having an Islamic majority, When Aral sea's water was stolen and become dry, Jake Paul |predecessor = Kazakh SSRbrick |intospace = Yes. KazahBrick can into oldest space launching site in the entire World! |bork = Potassium Potassium/Brick brick/Osmium Osmium/Nazarbayev Nazarbayev/Jagshemash Jagshemash/Launch launch/Uranium Uranium |food = Beshbarmaq, Bauyrsaq, �� Qymyz, Quyrdaq |status = His president resigns |notes = Largest Landlocked Countryball in the World 9th largest country in the world |imagewidth = 200px |reality = ���� Republic of Kazakhstan ���� |gender = Male |military = Best in central asia }} Kazakhbrick, sometimes spelt Qazaqbrick, officially the Repubrick of Kazakhstan, is a great Kebab country in Central Asia and Eastern Europe. He is bordered by Russiaball to the North, Uzbekistanball, Kyrgyzstanball, and Turkmenistanball to the South, Chinaball to the East, and the Caspian Sea to the East. The country is divided into 14 regions, including the capital Nursultanbrick located in the Akmolabrick region, giving him a total area of 1,052,100 square miles, making him the 9th largest country in the world, and the largest landlocked country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 18.37 million inhabitants. Kazakhstan sometimes lets Russia and other former Soviet state members to use his clay for launching rockets into space and into anybody the launcher wants removed. Russia has taken a Kazakh astronaut into space, Aidyn Aimbetov. Since he is a brick, he requires the help of Kyrgyzstanball, Tajikistanball, Turkmenistanball, and Uzbekistanball as wheels to be able to move. He hopes to be part of BRICS. Why? Because Kazakhstan can into BRICKS! His national day is December 21st. His Astrological sign is Capricorn. History Prehistory From the Lower Paleolithic age, Kazakhstan was inhabited by 2balls who lived in nomadic lifestyle since the area was suitable that way. However, there was a dry climate period which forced the 2balls to migrate towards north in what is now present-day Russiaball where there were more forests. After the end of the dry period in the beginning of the 1st millennium BC, nomadic populations migrated into Kazakhstan again from the west and the east, repopulating abandoned areas. These included several Indo-European tribes, often known collectively as Scythianballs. 1st to 8th century The Huns entered Kazakhstan as well. Because of that, many of its inhabitants migrated westward into Europe, some were absorbed by the Huns. By 91 AD, according to Tacitus, the Huns had reached the east region of the Caspian Sea. They gradually moved westward from the steppes into Eastern Europe. By the beginning of the 6th Century, the Rouran Khaganateball had annexed areas that were later part of the east Kazakhbrick. He was killed and succeeded by Gokturkball. Gokturkball migrated westward and pushing the remnants of the Huns west and southward. By the mid-6th Century, the Central Eurasian steppes was under control by him. A few decades later, a civil war resulted in the khaganate being split into east and west. The Gokturkball controlled the western portion. In 659, he was taken over by Tangball. Towards the end of the 7th Century, Gokturkball reunited into Second Turkic Khaganateball. However, the khaganate began to fragment again only a few generations later. 8th to 15th century In the 8th and 9th centuries, portions of southern Kazakhstan were conquered by Abbasid Caliphateball who introduced Islam. Oghuz Yabguball controlled western Kazakhstan from the 9th through the 11th centuries; the Kimek Khanateball and Kipchakball, also of Turkic origin, controlled the east at roughly the same time. In turn the Cumanball controlled western Kazakhstan from around the 12th century until the 1220s. The large central desert of Kazakhstan is still called Dashti-Kipchak, or the Kipchak Steppe. In the beginning of the early 11th century, the Qarlukidsballs fought constantly among themselves and with Seljuk Empireball to the south. The Qarlukidsballs were conquered in the 1130s by Kara-Khanid Khanateball. In the mid-12th century an independent state of Khorazm along the Oxus River broke away from the weakening Karakitai, but the bulk of the Kara-Khitan lasted until the Mongol Empireball invasion from 1219 to 1221 Kazakh Khanate (1465-1848) Kazakh Khanatebrick was the father of Kazakhbrick. Kazakhbrick was then part of Russian Empireball and was called Kyrgyz. Kazakhbrick in his Early Life (1917-1936) Kazakhbrick was born in 1917 with the help of White Movementball under a name called Alash Autonomybrick. He was, however, recognized by only one country, Republic of China. Soviet Union (1922-1991) During Soviet times he was a repubrick of Soviet Unionball. When Soviet broke he was poor but then he got oil monies and into launching spaceships. Repubrick of Kazakhstan Then UKball created Boratbrick. He annoyed Kazakbrick so much that he made a media campaign for the world to see him as he really is. But Boratbrick called it "propaganda", even blaming the doubly-landlocked, or in his terms, "evil nitwits of Uzbekistan" on it. The one true thing that Boratbrick says is that Kazakhstan has the best potassium in the world and that he is the greatest country in the world. Now Kazakbrick is using oil monies to hunt Boratbrick down and bring him to a court of justice. He also can into his own pro cycling team like his friends Bahrainball and UAEball: Nursultan Pro Team. His president Nursultan Nazarbayev resigned in March 21st 2019 after ruling Kazakhstan for nearly over 3 decades. Nursultan is strong Etymology Like Tajikistanball and Turkmenistanball, The word "Stan" at the end is of meaning "Land Of" in Persian. The name "Kazakh" comes from the ancient Turkic word qaz, "to wander". So those two words make up his name today (Land of Wanderers), reflecting Kazakhstan's nomadic culture. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Special Letters We use Cyrillic script, but like Azerbaijanball, we have some slightly changed letters. These are Əə, Ғғ (not Letter F. Look closely! The line in the middle goes through the letter!), Ққ, Ңң, Өө, Ұұ, Үү, Ii, and a special kind of Letter h. Ə, ө and ү corresponds to German “ä, ö, ü”. “Қ” corresponds to “q”, sometimes read as “kh”, and Ғ is similar to Arabic “غ” (Ghayn), the Gh sound. About “ң”... Well, do you know how to pronounce the “ك” in Uyghurball‘s language that have three dots on it? Yes! Russians use “У” for Letter U, but our “У” sounds a bit more like W. For Letter U, we use ұ. Letter Ii is similar to the Ukrainian “ï”, pronounced “yi”. Meanwhile the other I sounds (И, Й, Ы) translates to y, ï and ı (The Turkish “Eh”/“uh”) in the Latin Kazakh script that will be used in a few years! Last, like Arabic, we have 2 kinds of letter h. One is Хх, which corresponds to Arabic “ح”, and the other one corresponds to “ه”. The difference? It is that the former sounds a bit like kh without the k and the latter is the normal h. Relationships Достар (Friends) * USAball - He was the first to recognize me as a country, His president praises me and my president. We both have embassies in each other's capitals, He in Nursultanbrick and I in DCball. Son of the.............. UK?!?!?!? but however we still have great relationship though. BUT REMOVE JAKE PAUL * Mongoliaball- Has an embassy in Nursultanbrick and a Consulate General in Almaty. Kazakhbrick has an embassy in Ulaanbaatarball. Also he is my brother. * Turkeyball - He is my brother. * Bashkortostanball- He is my Insignificant musician brother * Russiaball - He is my great friend. But let me into BRICS will ya? ** - No. *eyes widen* ** - Why not? *confused looks* ** - Because ummmmm..... your shape could topple us... O_O *starts sweating with FEAR over Kazakh's shape* * Czechiaball - you funny fool, you tried borat swimming suit, but do not worry, I'll pay penalty because it was only horseplay * Abbasid Caliphateball - Godfather. He turned me into kebab. Without him, I would probably have not been born. Thank yuo so much for "establishing" me! Wish he was still alive. Too bad he didn't last long. * Turkmenistanball- He is my insane brother. * Kyrgyzstanball - He is my poor brother. * Tajikistanball - He is my Persian friend. * UAEball, Qatarball, Bahrainball - Good Business and especially Oil Partners. Are also Muslim Friends. * Iranball - Persian Trading Partner * Iraqball - Mesopotamian Trading Partner. *All Turkic countries and entities Except Uzbekistan, very nosy sea-stealing people with bones in their brains * Argentinaball - We both hate UKball for different reasons. We almost have the same size. (He is slightly bigger than me.) * Canadaball - Hey bro. I heard your sending Students from Simon Fraser University for a tour to Almaty/ Al-Farabi Kazakh National University? Great idea! I would welcome Canadians to my area! Even if your the son of UK, I would like to be your friend. More students equals better education of diversity!\ * Kuwaitball - He did play the borat anthem at the olympics, but he apologized about it so I forgive. He has the worlds strongest currency and he has alot of oil. Why you post it on YouTube? * Brickbrick - Brick brofriend. Tell me when you want to take over the world and turn it into a giant brick. * Japanball - He hates Logan Paul like I hate Jake Paul. Бейтарап (Neutral) * Israelcube - Despite the fact that he bullies Palestine, we still maintain good relations. He has an embassy in Nursultan, I have an embassy in Tel Aviv. Plus he buys my oil. He also removes and bans Borat in his country since that guy hates Jews. * Uzbekistanball - He is an asshole my brother with the bone in the middle of their brain he steals water from Syr-darya and now we lose aral. * EUball- He hates the UK but let kebab into EU will ya? Дұшпандар (Enemies) * ISISball - Cause he is a terrorist. Good thing he is not anywhere close to central Asia, except for that mass shootings recently in Aktobe and Almaty. STOP EVIL!!!!!!!! * UKball - REMOVE BORAT! ' But, I got a lot of tourists thanks to your shitty movie. But I do like your teas, chocolates, and your British programming. * Serbiaball - Don't remove me pls * Soviet Unionball -' ТАҒЫ БІР КЕБАБТЫ ЖОЮШЫ ЖƏНЕ АУЫЛШАРУАШЫЛЫҚ ШАБУЫЛШЫСЫ! КЕБАБТЫ ҚОРҒАУ! СЕНДЕР МЕНІҢ ЖЕРІМДІ ЖҰЛЫП АЛДЫҢЫЗ, ҚАЗІР ЧЕРНОБЫЛДАН ДА ЖАМАН!! 1991 ЖЫЛ МЕНІҢ ЕҢ ЖАҚСЫ ӨМІРІМ! КЕБАБТЫ ҚОРҒАУ КЕБАБТЫ ҚОРҒАУ КЕБАБТЫ ҚОРҒАУ ' (translation:'ANOTHER KEBAB REMOVER AND FARMLAND STEALER! DEFEND KEBAB! YUO NUKED MY CLAY! 1991, MY BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE DEFEND KEBAB DEFEND KEBAB!) *Borat - your movie is ridiculous and awful. your anthem is very annoying and you didn't even have any Kazakh actors in the movie. you filmed it in a Gypsy village in Romaniaball, not in Kazakhstan and you weren't speaking any Kazakh at all, you were speaking Hebrew and Polish. But thanks for tourists...I STILL HATE YOU!!!!!!! AND I DON’T EXPORT THE MOST OF THE POTASSIUM! POUTINE EXPORTS THE MOST POTASSIUM! REMOVE! *Jake Paul - insulted us by talking about Borat and making out that Kazakhs like blowing people up. Why Kazakhbrick is a Brick When Polandball (meme) originated on the website Krautchan the moderators of the board were looking to adopt countryballs as the official markers of user's national backgrounds. Kazakhstan's flag was notably wider than other flags and its design can't fit into a round shape. The admins then decided to simply preserve Kazakhstan as its rectangular form, adopting the term "Kazakhbrick" to refer to it. An in-universe explanation for this is that the Kazakhstani government moved the capital city status from Almatybrick to Nursultanbrick in the late '90s, therefore many constructions are started in Nursultan, and Kazakhstan needed so many bricks for it. Ex-Soviet authors sometimes interpret Kazakhstan's rectangular shape as a rug, rather than a brick, considering that Central Asia is famous in the former USSR for its rug weaving. Another reason is due to Kazakhbrick's attempts to join BRICS. Gallery Images Freestylo.png Ua3oigwzdbm31.png|artist: balaur_bondoc Kazakh chocolate.png|credit from minecraftingredditor KazakhbrickCard.png Comickk.png VPKJMw2.png Byz-Soviet Circus.png 308204801.png 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 3e6fuc32wkscgMtRF32hSeK-R8ng5-om8LmKVcXvZMo.png|credit from tepacheteam Dimensions.jpg Hospital_Massacre.png Kazakhbrick.png Brick.jpg 712a8846746700eced3f01edf5afa99ab6e60391f8f1d69534a5c105518590d9 1.jpg 2sNPvkR.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg Reddit_Chrome87_Kazakhstan_can_into_movement.png|Kazakhstan can into movement (Chrome87). Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png|BRIC(K)S (R3dm34t). Reddit_legitprivilege_Weapons_that_start_with_K.png|Weapons that start with "K" (legitprivilege). Space Program.jpg|Stans can into space. Kiribati's adventure.jpg Filming in Romania.png Borat is best movie.jpg Tiny NK.png Nukeeverythin.png because.jpg Uzbek.png PtoVMYS.png Team Russia.png Uzbek&Kazakh.png Borat is best movie.jpg 1005622 402136469903561 563735529 n.png Russia b&Kazakh.jpg Polandball communityy tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png 'wT5dlRc.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png Ifg7T0M.png 'w5bXUJi.png VoNkUek.png MuGPEAM.png 3AUtIho.png The Kazakhbrick relations.jpe History of Europe.png The Twilight Zone.png The New EU.png Ups and Downs.png Sea of Tears.png No Letter K.png We Just Tools.png VdW6N0p.png BdAwLb3.png KazakhbrickbyGoldenStudios.PNG Kazakh_into_potassium.png Kazakhbrick_2.png 6977dd46-14df-4812-bf4a-6febc8ee8a01.png Evolution_of_Macau_roleplay.png Videos Kazakhbrick's Anthem (Countryball Animation Borat Anthem )|Borat Anthem Real full Version!-Stereo sound -subtitles - Kuwait Plays BORAT Theme AS Kazahkstan National Anthem Links *Facebook page }} fr:Kazakhbrique es:Kazajistánbrick it:Kazakistanbrick ru:Казахстан pl:Kazakhbrick zh:哈萨克砖 Category:Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Orthodox Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Turkic Category:ISISball Haters Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Tea Removers Category:Europe Category:Turkic Councilball Category:Blue Yellow Category:East Europe Category:Hot Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Oil Category:Stans Category:Burger Lovers Category:Kebab Defender Category:Smile